


The Dance of Fire, Blood and Passion

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [40]
Category: Music RPF, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Clubbing, Dancing, Fire, Gen, Inspired by Music, Love, One Word Prompt Meme, Passion, Prompt Fic, Self Prompt, Song: I Do It for You, Song: On Your Own, Song: What’s Left of Me, Vampire Love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang meets pop star Nick Lachey and learn he's going through a divorce from Jessica Simpson. Yami, a Vampire Prince, helps him, and finds a mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Nick Lachey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Well, here's a new Yami Yugi story. It has Nick Lachey in it, and I hope it's really good.
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the songfics, oneshots, stories, crossovers and poems I cook up from time to time.

The Dance of Fire, Blood and Passion

It was, as usual, a typical day in California. But on this day, something exciting was about to happen...

It was night now. In his studio, Nick Lachey rubbed his hands together, put his headphones on, and then started the music. Soon, he began to sing...

_Watch my life_  
_Pass me by,_  
_In the rear view mirror_  
_Pictures frozen in time_  
_Are becoming clearer_  
_I don’t wanna waste another day_  
_Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_

_Yeah..._

As Nick launched into the chorus, Yugi Moto, his alter ego Yami, Marik Ishtar and Téa Gardener were wandering the halls, searching for the source of the music they were currently hearing.

_{Chorus:}_  
_‛Cause I want you,_  
_And I feel you,_  
_Crawling underneath my skin_  
_Like a hunger,_  
_Like a burning,_  
_To find a place I’ve never been_  
_Now I’m broken,_  
_And I’m faded,_  
_I’m half the man I thought I would be_  
_But you can have what’s left of me_

_I’ve been dying inside_  
_Little by little_  
_No where to go_  
_But going out of my mind_  
_In endless circles_  
_Running from myself until_  
_You gave me a reason for standing still_

_{Chorus:}_  
_And I want you,_  
_And I feel you,_  
_Crawling underneath my skin_  
_Like a hunger,_  
_Like a burning,_  
_To find a place I’ve never been_  
_Now I’m broken,_  
_And I’m faded,_  
_I’m half the man I thought I would be_  
_But you can have what’s left of me_

_I’m falling faster,_  
_Barely breathing,_  
_Give me something_  
_To believe in_  
_Tell me it’s not all in my head_

Soon they came to an open doorway. They peeked inside. What they saw almost blew them away! There, sitting in his studio, singing his heart out, was none other than... Nick Lachey.

_Take what’s left_  
_Of this man_  
_Make me whole_  
_Once again_

_{Chorus:}_  
_‛Cause I want you,_  
_And I feel you,_  
_Crawling underneath my skin_  
_Like a hunger,_  
_Like a burning,_  
_To find a place I’ve never been_  
_Now I’m broken,_  
_And I’m faded,_  
_I’m half the man I thought I would be_  
_But you can have what’s left of me_

_I’ve been dying inside you see_  
_I’m going out of my mind_  
_Out of my mind_  
_I’m just running in circles all the time_

_Will you take what’s left_  
_Will you take what’s left_  
_Will you take what’s left of me?_  
_Just running in circles in my mind_  
_Will you take what’s left_  
_Will you take what’s left_  
_Will you take what’s left of me?_

When the music faded and Nick took off his headphones, he heard the sound of clapping. He looked up... and smiled. There they were.

“I knew my music would call you,” he said.

“Nice song,” said Marik, “but who’s it about?”

“It’s about my feelings after I divorced... her,” replied Nick. His shoulders began shaking. Yami, who was quick to respond to another’s grief, walked in and put an arm around Nick’s shoulders.

“Ah,” said Yami, “you mean your ex, Jessica Simpson.”

“Yes. I miss her so badly, Yami. If I had known this was going to happen, I would’ve...”

Yami interrupted, saying, “Oh, Nick, my friend, there was nothing you could do. Divorce happens in this culture.”

“I know,” replied Nick, nodding.

For the rest of the night, after the others had gone to bed, Yami stayed up with Nick, comforting him as best he could.

Nick later wrote in his diary, _“Yami, one of my friends, came in today as I was recording one of my songs for my album ‛What’s Left of Me’. I told him about Jessica, as well as how much I missed her, and he tried to comfort me. Well, he succeeded somewhat. Yami’s presence is such a comfort.”_

A few days before the divorce between Jessica and Nick was finalized, Nick shot the video for the sad ballad **I Can’t Hate You Anymore**. Yami watched the video two days later, memorizing everything. He sensed the feelings in the song... such as sadness, pain and loneliness, to name a few.

“I will always miss her, Yami,” Nick said while sitting in a booth in Kentucky Fried Chicken with Yami.

Yami, who was eating Popcorn Chicken, nodded thoughtfully before swallowing and said, “I know, Nick. I don’t think the pain ever goes away. It’s always there, eating away at you.”

Nick was surprised. Yami was so... thoughtful about divorce and marriage and things like that. He wondered how Yami got that way, and asked him. It turned out that Yami had been studying whenever he could get the opportunity to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, please... :)


	2. Yami’s Studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick notices a few things about Yami while two of his songs - I Do It for You and On Your Own - play in his head...

Nick Lachey sighed as he looked over at Yami Yugi. The spiky tri-colored hair in the shape of lightning bolts. The violet eyes that most women would drown in. The voice that, if Yami had a record deal, could call women to him with songs. He was a male version of the Sirens, the mythic female creatures in the book “The Odyssey”, who lured men with their voices, causing them to crash their boats onto their rocks. Causing them to die.

Nick shook his head. Could Yami really do something like that? He wasn’t sure.

_Your pretty face is not enough_  
_Behind your eyes_  
_I know you’re lying_  
_You think that love is all a bluff_  
_You flash your smile_  
_And keep denying me_  
_I want you to see_  
_I need something more_  
_Than you gave me for_

_I want you to burn_  
_I want you to steal_  
_I want you to bleed_  
_and see how it feels_  
_I want you to beg_  
_I want you to crawl_  
_give more than you take_  
_and smile through it all_  
_and know that everything you do_  
_I do it for you_

_...I do it for you_

_I see your heart is broken_  
_And your tears are real_  
_No word unspoken_  
_Say what you feel_  
_The way you keep pretending_  
_It’s such a crime_  
_You gotta give me what’s mine_

_I want you to burn_  
_I want you to steal_  
_I want you to bleed_  
_and see how it feels_  
_I want you to beg_  
_I want you to crawl_  
_give more than you take_  
_and smile through it all_  
_and know that everything you do_  
_I do it for you_

_Your pretty face is not enough_  
_Behind your eyes,_  
_I know you’re lying_  
_(Lying)_

_I want you to burn_  
_I want you to steal_  
_I want you to bleed_  
_And see how it feels_  
_I want you to beg_  
_I want you to crawl_  
_give more than you take_  
_and smile through it all_  
_and know that everything you do_  
_I do it for you_

Nick blinked, shocked at how fast the lyrics to his song “I Do It for You” came to him. Then another song came to his mind – the one titled “On Your Own”.

_You live with a halo round your head_  
_This time you’re leaving_  
_This place where the walls are painted red_  
_Freedom is what you need_

_But if the world should ever fall apart around you_  
_And if you’re lost and barely breathing_  
_I will find you_  
_And carry you back home_  
_I won’t forsake the only love I ever known_  
_When you’re out there on your own_

_Dark clouds they surround you in the sky_  
_Rain falls when you’re sleeping_  
_When you’re past the point of no return_  
_I will take away the hurt_  
_And if the world should ever fall apart around you_  
_And if you’re lost and barely breathing_  
_I will find you_  
_And carry you back home_  
_I won’t forsake the only love I ever known_  
_When you’re out there..._

_And I will wait_  
_However long it takes_  
_‛til you realize what you have been searching for_  
_Was right here all along_  
_Eh... yea..._

_When you lost the only light you had to guide you,_  
_And you’re cold and barely breathing_  
_I will find you_  
_And carry you back home_  
_I won’t forsake the only love I ever known_

_When you’re out there on your own_  
_And if the world should ever fall apart around you_  
_And if you’re lost and barely breathing_  
_I will find you_  
_And carry you back home_  
_I won’t forsake the only love I ever known_  
_When you’re out there on your..._  
_When you’re out there on your own_

Yami, however, noticed that Nick was lost in his musings. Snapping his fingers, he said, “Nick. Nick.”

Nick blinked. “Oh, sorry, Yami.”

Yami chuckled. “Your mind must’ve been restless with everything that’s been happening lately.”

Nick nodded, as Yami was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, please... :)


	3. A Fangirl, a Broken Heart and Yami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl meets with Yami at a party...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the third chapter in my epic saga!

There was one girl in particular who loved Nick Lachey’s music. Her name was Skylar Rose Minamoto, and she had long black hair and bright crystal clear green eyes.

Of course, she preferred to be called Skylar — or Sky for short.

One day she was lying on her bed listening to “On Your Own” by Nick. She loved it, and she thought it was very... well, moving as well as inspiring, to be honest. Plus, she felt a... connection to Nick Lachey.

She then remembered a phrase she had heard from somewhere on TV.

**_“Music is the confessions of the artist.”_ **

Now that she thought about it, she felt she could not agree more there.

Suddenly, she sensed that the phone was about to ring, so she turned off her CD player and took off her headphones before picking up the phone. Upon hearing the first two rings, she pressed the call button.

“Hello?” she asked. A smile appeared on her face as she recognized the caller’s voice. “Hey, Yami.”

“Hey, Skylar,” Yami replied, smiling. “What’s up?”

“The usual for me; how are things going with college?”

“Same as usual for me. I keep getting chased by fan girls.”

Skylar almost laughed. “Really?”

Yami nodded. “Definitely.”

The next day, Skylar met Nick at a private party in one of the nightclubs Yami often went to.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hey,” he replied. “I hear you like my music.”

Skylar nodded. “It is pretty cool. One of my favorite songs is ‘On Your Own’.”

“Cool,” said Nick. Then he looked across the dance floor and grinned upon seeing who it was. “Oh, there’s my girlfriend. Nice talking to you, by the way.”

He disappeared into the crowd on the dance floor.

“But-but-” she said, then sighed.

“I guess maybe I don’t have a chance with him after all,” she shrugged. “Oh, well.”

So it was that when a slow song began to play — this one being “I Do It For You” — Skylar stood off to the side, feeling left out. The other couples were dancing like they didn’t have a problem in the world.

Then Yami appeared. He looked around and then noticed Skylar standing there all alone — with nobody else around. He smiled as an idea popped into his brain.

He went over to where she was, then tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around to see who it was, he was able to pull himself out of sight. Then she turned back around — only to find him smiling at her and holding a rose in his hand.

“Here,” he said, offering the rose to her.

Smiling, Skylar took the rose. “Thanks, Yami. You know, you kind of surprised me.”

Yami was wearing a tuxedo, black pants and black shoes. He looked very handsome — at least from her perspective.

Yami smiled also. “I never thought you would be standing here alone — you know, queen of the background.”

Skylar looked beautiful, wearing a blue dress with a green sash that matched her eyes. Moreover, her smile was full of beauty too.

He thought for a moment, then asked, “Um, would I be in trouble if I asked you to dance?”

Skylar paused to think over Yami’s words.

What would her answer be...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, as usual, very appreciated, of course... :)


End file.
